Roman Largas - Jovian
The middle child of the Largas siblings, Roman serves as the voice of reason combared to his excitable, childish younger brother and his vicious, aggressive older brother. An associate of the weapons dealer Fallout, Roman's sound moral compass is often skewed by the questionable actions he has to take to support his brothers. Biography Appearance Roman is the tallest of the Largas siblings, standing well over six feet tall and with the wide, muscular build of a boxer and a brawler. His intimidating frame is only amplified by his strong, sharp features and stern expression, a nose that was broken and never quite healed and several scars along his torso. Much like his younger brother, Roman's hair is a light shade of hazel that is cut short and his beady eyes are an olive green, often hidden behind the small glass goggles of his costume. Personality Despite his large and brutish appearance, Roman possesses a great amount of self-control and respect for others. He is calm and well mannered but sometimes cold and calculating, a stark contrast to his wild brothers who Roman struggles to keep under control. Although he does not like to endorse it, Roman is no stranger to to the criminal underworld and has been involved in it for quite some time. With his brothers close associates of the smuggler and weapons dealer Fallout, Roman has been forced to become a part of their scams and schemes, if only to make sure their acts do not get out of hand. His dedication to his brothers is immense and he would gladly give his life for either of them. Roman believes that even if it means painting himself as a villain taking care of his siblings is worth the sacrifice. Abilities Electron manipulation: With the strange ability to draw electrons closer to himself or push them further away, Roman can influence the nuclear charge of atoms with physical contact. This allows Roman to create a negative or positive charge upon them, producing several affects that come with this ability. *'Adhesive mimicry:' causes objects in physical contact with him contact with him to bind together as if using an adhesive. Common uses include scaling walls and keeping a firm grip on an object. *'Repulsion/attraction:' creates a force that draws objects closer or further away. **''Reflection of oncoming projectiles such as bullets and even some energy strikes.'' **''Producing a sudden force of repulsion with a physical strike increasing lethality of impact.'' *'Static electricty generation': rapidly changing the charge of nearby gaseous particules produces a powerful electrostatic charge which can be aplied to attacks. *'Bond tearing:' by obliterating the forces binding objects, Roman can disassemble objects that would be too strong to damage otherwise (or people in a grislier example). Martial experience: trained in boxing, wrestling and several varied forms of martial arts, Roman's body is a weapon in its own right, capable of landing incredibly hard and surprisingly fast blows that could defeat most ordinary men. Equipment Ruger SR1911: Kept more for effect than purpose, the SR1911 serves as Roman's defense against a ranged foe. It has not been greatly modified, exceptions being the wooden grip which has been replaced with black and a laser designator fastened beneath the firing barrel. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Character Category:Genetic Category:Protagonist Category:Martial